


David's Journey

by havenshereagain



Series: Autistic Matteo [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: (for the moment), Canon Compliant, David Backstory, F/M, M/M, he's just not described in detail to show his autistic traits, matteo and sara are just background, still assume this matteo is autistic, supportive family, supportive parents, surprisingly no mentions of autistic matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenshereagain/pseuds/havenshereagain
Summary: David's family were supportive when he came out to them around 13-14 years old. Unfortunately his parents didn't get to know him as "David" for long enough.





	David's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This story randomly came to me while looking at stuff on Tumblr, after seeing stuff about David having a confirmed backstory, but no details given on it. What if his parents were supportive of him being trans (AKA not assholes) but not involved in his life for other reasons? This seemed like one way his story could go to me. Side note: while I'm transmasculine, I'm not currently, nor currently planning to go on T, so forgive me if this isn't right in terms of how getting on T goes. I went with what I've seen online, but that may be different to how it is in Hamburg (which is where I have David growing up). If you want a more detailed timeline for this (i.e, how old David is at the important points) let me know.
> 
> Also yes I broke my trend of alliteration of story titles. I'm a little upset about it.

David came out to his parents right before he turned 14. Within a week his dad took him for a hair cut, a binder was ordered, and his family was barely slipping up using his new name. Within two weeks the school knew and had started using his name, and allowed him to use the bathroom in the nurse's office to avoid using the gendered bathrooms. Within months of coming out he saw a gender therapist to start hormone replacement therapy. His mom held his hand while he cried in the doctor's office, overjoyed to finally be able to have his body and voice start to reflect him. 

Laura had come out as a lesbian a few years prior, and when David started to question himself, at least with sexuality, he turned to her, asked her questions. He'd kept his gender issues to himself till he figured it out. After he came out, sometimes, late at night when David was feeling down, he'd sneak down the hall to her room, lay and talk with her about anything and everything until he fell asleep. He knew his parents accepted, but Laura understood, at least more than they could. 

He came out to his godmother in the time between coming out to his parents and starting T. She cried over the phone, telling him he'd need to come visit soon so she could take him shopping for new clothes. That had always been a favorite activity of hers, and he knew her asking him clothes shopping was her way of saying she'd love him no matter what.

Two years later, in the fall, Laura moved to Berlin for work, with the promise that she was only a phone call away, and Hamburg was only 2 hours away, if he needed her, she'd be there as fast as the train could take her. Even their dad cried when they left her at the train station after helping her move in. That night, David lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of his sister, all alone in Berlin, until his phone lit up with her name. He answered with a smile and stayed up talking to her until she fell asleep.

The next summer was when he lost his parents. Laura came back to Hamburg, and they cried together as they began packing up their childhood home. The memories were strong, but they held each other up. Laura took some essentials and some memories to her apartment in Berlin, but most of it went to David's godmother's home in Fürstenberg. After spending the rest of the summer with Laura, he went to Fürstenberg to start up school again.

His new school was not as kind as his old school. Teachers called out his birth name in role call, his face burning bright red as he corrected them. The principal forced him to use the disabled restrooms rather than allowing him to use the nurse's room, or the boys' bathroom, claiming the nurse's room was too far, and the boys' bathroom unsafe. 

The other kids figured out he was trans pretty quickly with all the "mistakes" teachers made, and the bullying started up before his first week was done. People making fun of him anytime he went into or came out of the disabled toilets, yelling at him in the halls about what a freak he was. No one wanted to be the one to interact with the bullied kid, worried it would cause them to be bullied too, so he was alone in all of it. At the end of his first week he called Laura on the verge of tears, and she talked to him until he fell asleep. His godmother tried talking to the school, but nothing changed.

After a few months of him calling weekly to vent, Laura came to Fürstenberg, insistent that she hang out with her little brother. They spent the day exploring the city, the first time David really explored with anyone else. That night, David crawled into bed next to her and they talked till the early hours of morning for the first time in almost a year. He talked about how mean the kids at his new school were, and she joked about beating them up for him. She told him about an LGBTQ+ group she found in Berlin, how she wanted to take David to meet them sometime.

At the end of the school year, he decided he wanted to spend the summer with Laura, exploring Berlin and meeting more accepting people in her friend group. He mostly stayed away from where other teens would hang out, either sticking with Laura and her friends, or exploring abandoned buildings throughout the city. Laura was happy to spend time with him, but seemed concerned that he spent so much time alone. It took a lot of convincing for her to believe he was okay. Even then, he knew she still worried.

Going back to Fürstenberg in the fall was hard. He hoped maybe summer had matured the other kids, made them more understanding. That the school had gotten their act together in respects to transgender students. None of that happened. The bullying was just as bad, teachers still misgendered him, he was still forced to use the disabled toilets. He made it to December before breaking down, refusing to step foot in the school again.

After David talked to his godmother and Laura, they decided it'd be best for him to move to Berlin to finish his Abitur. There was a school Laura had heard about nearby that seemed good, and when they called the school, they were very open and accommodating. He started up there after the winter holidays, and tried his hardest to stay away from other students. There was a boy in his math class who would ask him to copy his homework sometimes, which he obliged, and some girls in his P.E. class that seemed interested in befriending him.

He kept them all at a distance, not wanting to get close and have to come out to anyone for fear of being outed again. That all went to shit after a few months, when he saw a beautiful boy in the hallway. He tried not to let it get to him, but when later that week the boy offered him a joint, he didn't say no. The girls in his P.E. class, Sara and Leonie, wanted him to do the Abi prank with them, and he'd foolishly agreed, but this beautiful boy - Matteo, he learned - got him out of it. 

As they talked he felt like there was something more between them, some spark, or sense of understanding, even with how little they really spoke. At least, that's what he thought until Sara found them and kissed him. David found an excuse to leave pretty soon after that. But he kept seeing Matteo around, grew closer to him. He told Laura a bit about him, took her to a party at Matteo's place which he'd foolishly thought was a good idea.

And of course she noticed the following weekend when he didn't come home Friday night. Or Saturday night. When he got home early Sunday morning he tiptoed into her room, climbed into bed with her and, once she woke up, told her all about the wonderful weekend he'd had with the boy from the party. After letting him ramble for a while with a few non-committal noises to show she was listening, asked if he'd told Matteo. The way his face fell told her everything, and she spent the next day convincing him to talk to Matteo. 

When he got there, he just couldn't do it. Matteo telling him he broke up with Sara was too much for him, and he chickened out, still terrified of how Matteo may react. After thinking it over, and talking to Laura, he decided against her advice, to end it. It was hard for him, but he just couldn't risk being outed at this new school, and even if he didn't think Matteo would out him, he couldn't be sure. 

The next few weeks were a blur of exams and self isolation. He fought with his P.E. teacher, then worried about if other students had overheard. That night, after sending Matteo an animation of them running away together, he got a response, knew he had to do something, and went right over. That night, they didn't speak, just cuddled in bed, slept beside one another. When David woke up he got out of bed, stood by the window, thinking and feeling guilty. He finally managed to come out, but was interrupted and left soon after, expecting not to hear from Matteo again.

He was surprised to get a text explaining that Matteo was gathering his thoughts. He was even more surprised when Matteo called a few days later, asking to pick him up after his exam Friday, but agreed without a second thought. When he actually saw Matteo there, he was even more pleasantly surprised, but as soon as he saw all the stares and heard the whispers, he knew what was happening, and the rest of the day became a blur, pushing past Matteo, running home, throwing together a backpack of random things, and heading to the train station. 

It was only once he got on the train that he called Laura and explained what was happening, and that he needed to get away. She understood, told him she'd call his godmother, and keep her updated, let her know he was coming, and that she wanted him back for his P.E. exam next Friday. He spent the next week ignoring anyone's attempts to contact him, besides the occasional text from Laura, working out when he'd come home to Berlin, and a voice message letting Matteo know when he'd be back. And he did head back to Berlin when he said he would, but he couldn't bring himself to go home. Or to Matteo's. So he went the only other safe place in Berlin he could think of: the abandoned pool he'd first kissed Matteo in. 

He ignored the texts and calls that kept coming through his phone, eventually turning it off. As he curled up on his roll out that night in the dark, he knew he couldn't stay. The next day, he sent a voice message to Matteo explaining what he planned to do, then went back to drawing, not wanting to leave and risk Matteo finding him on the streets. 

That fear went down the drain when he heard a faint voice. He stayed on his roll up, not wanting to believe Matteo had found him. His hands stilled a few minutes later when Matteo entered the room, and the next few minutes were a whirlwind of emotion, ending with unexpected love confessions. 

After the torture he'd endured in Fürstenberg, the last thing he expected to find in Berlin was acceptance, let alone love. And yet, the following Friday, there he was, surround by love and acceptance from a wonderful new group of friends, and a boy whose love meant more to him than words could ever say.


End file.
